netherrealm_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Aliza Levi
Aliza Levi '''is the bad character playable in Death Sport. Biggest Influnaces Cammy White during her time with Shadaloo. Costumes Death Sport * '''Primary: '''Form Fitting Olive Drab Camo T-shirt with tactical vest, black combat pants and boots and boonie hat * '''Secondary: '''Form Fitting French Lizard Camo T-shirt with tactical vest, black combat pants and boots and boonie hat * '''Alternative 1: Form Fitting Black Camo T-shirt with tactical vest, black combat pants and boots and boonie hat * Alternative 2: '''Form Fitting US Woodland T-shirt with tactical vest, black combat pants and boots and boonie hat Bios Death Sport Aliza manage to kill rebels as order destroy. She was former Mossad agent turned mercernary. Hired by a cabal of former crime lords to kill Enigma, who is host of the Death Sport tournament. Gameplay She's the master of Krav Maga. Whatever takes on offense like Jacob Moses did. Movelist Special Moves * '''Bursting Shot: '''The opponent will try an overhead punch and Aliza will burst forward blocking the punch with her left hand while simultaneously punching the character in the chest. * '''360 Defense: The opponent tries to strike Aliza with a flurry of punches but Aliza will block them all with her forearms and proceeds to do a spinning will kick to the opponent. * Choke Break: The opponent tries to choke Aliza but she grabs the opponent's wrist and kick him/her in the groin area to break the hold. * Wrist Takedown: '''The opponent grabs Aliza and she grabs their wrist and uses her strength to force them to the ground. * '''Ballistic Knife: '''Aliza takes out a ballistic knife and fires it at the opponent. Finishing Moves Killing Blows * Krav Maga Combo: The opponent will try an overhead punch but Aliza will block it while simultaneously elbowing the opponent in the jaw breaking it instantly. She then hip tosses the opponent on to the ground and smashes the opponent's skull in with a stomp with her boots. Aliza will kick the body to see if he/she is dead. Once it's been confirmed, she lets out a victorious shout.' * '''Boom...Headshot!: '''Aliza throws down a smoke grenade and it detonates, causing white smoke to fill the screen. The opponent coughs and gags as the smoke dissipates to reveal she is gone. As the opponent searches for Aliza, the opponent looks at the screen only to be shot right in the back of the head. As the opponent falls to the ground, the camera zooms towards a hidden spot where Aliza is looking through the scope of a H-S Precision Pro 2000 HTR sniper rifle. She looks up from the scope and smiles in victory. Suicide * '''Poison: '''A defeated Aliza slumps onto her knees and takes out a vial of green liquid. She opens it up and drinks the contents. After a few seconds, she begins to convulse and puking up blood. She then falls face first into the ground and dies. Arcade ''Aliza Levi/Arcade Sequences Battle Intro Aliza walks into the stage and puts her hand on her ear piece and says “Target acquired, beginning mission.” She then gets into her battle stance. Victory Pose Aliza puts her hand on her ear piece and says “Target captured, have my money ready,” before walking away. The scene switches to a hotel room were Aliza is sitting by a computer, a male voice says “We have a new mission for you, double your usual fee, will you accept it.” Aliza simply smiles and answers “Absolutely.” Trivia * Ali Hillis voices Liara in the Mass Effect Series and Black Cat in the Amazing Spider-Man games. * Most of Aliza's moves comes from Human Weapon. * Her Killing Blow Krav Maga Combo is from a demostartion from Deadliest Warrior Season 2's "Israeli Commandos vs Navy SEALs" Category:Aethranorioum characters Category:Dark Winter characters Category:Death Sport characters Category:Humans Category:Female characters Category:Playable characters